gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
I Don't Feel Like Dancin'/Remedy
'I Don't Feel Like Dancin'/Remedy '''is a mash-up containing songs originally by ''Scissor Sisters and Little Boots, respectively. It was sung by Kitty, Jessica, and Mary Lou with Star Dominion in the first half of the sixth episode in Season One of Glee: Paint the Sky, Empty Chairs And White Roses, Part One. Lyrics 'Kitty: ' Wake up in the morning with a head like ‘what ya done?’ This used to be the life but I don’t need another one. You like cuttin’ up and carrying on, you wear them gowns. So how come I feel so lonely when you’re up getting down? 'Mary Lou: ' I can see you stalking like a predator I've been here before Temptation calls like Adam to the apple But I will not be caught Coz I can read those velvet eyes And all I see is lies 'Jessica: ' But I don’t feel like dancin’ When the old Joanna plays My heart could take a chance But my two feet can’t find a way You'd think that I could muster up a little soft-shoe gentle sway But I don’t feel like dancin’ No sir, no dancin’ today. Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’ Even if i find nothin' better to do Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’ Why’d you pick a tune when I’m not in the mood? Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’ I'd rather be home with the one in the bed till dawn, with you, 'Kitty: ' No more poison Killing my emotion I will not be frozen Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh Stop stop preying Coz I'm not not playing I'm not frozen Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh 'Kitty, Jessica and Mary Lou: ' Move while you're watching me Dance with the enemy I've got a remedy Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh Move while you're watching me Dance with the enemy Here is my remedy Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh 'Mary Lou: ' Cities come and cities go just like the old empires When all you do is change your clothes and call that versatile. You got so many colours make a blind man so confused. Then why can’t I keep up when you’re the only thing I lose? 'Kitty: ' But I don’t feel like dancin’ When the old Joanna plays My heart could take a chance But my two feet can’t find a way You'd think that I could muster up a little soft-shoe gentle sway But I don’t feel like dancin’ No sir, no dancin’ today. Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’ Even if i find nothin' better to do Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’ Why’d you pick a tune when I’m not in the mood? Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’ I'd rather be home with the one in the bed till dawn, with you, 'Kitty and Jessica: ' Here is my remedy Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh 'Star Dominion: ' La-da, da-da, la-da, la-da, da-da-da Da-da, da-da, da-da-da-da, la-da 'Kitty: ' And when the music fades away I know I'll be okay Contagious rhythm in my brain Let it play 'Mary Lou: ' But I don’t feel like dancin’ When the old Joanna plays My heart could take a chance But my two feet can’t find a way You'd think that I could muster up a little soft-shoe gentle sway But I don’t feel like dancin’ No sir, no dancin’ today. Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’ Even if i find nothin' better to do Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’ Why’d you pick a tune when I’m not in the mood? Don’t feel like dancin’, dancin’ I'd rather be home with the one in the bed till dawn, with you, 'Kitty, Jessica and Mary Lou: ' No more poison Killing my emotion I will not be frozen Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh Stop stop preying Coz I'm not not playing I'm not frozen Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh 'Star Dominion: ' Move while you're watching me Dance with the enemy I've got a remedy Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh Move while you're watching me Dance with the enemy Here is my remedy Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh 'Kitty, Jessica and Mary Lou: ' Move while you're watching me Dance with the enemy I've got a remedy Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh Move while you're watching me Dance with the enemy Here is my remedy Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh La-da, da-da, la-da, la-da, da-da-da Da-da, da-da, da-da-da-da, la-da Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Kitty Cole Category:Songs sung by Mary Lou Category:Songs sung by Jessica Freedman Category:Songs sung by Star Dominion Category:Group Numbers Category:Mash-Ups